1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an attractive and functional armrest for attachment to the window sill of motor vehicles and a method of making such armrest.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. .sctn..sctn.1.97- 1.99
Window sill armrests for motor vehicles are generally known in the prior art. Such armrests provide protection for the vehicle window and finish, as well as providing driver comfort. Many of such prior art armrests also have bending or pivoting elements to accommodate extension or retraction of the vehicle window. Representative of such armrests are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,974, entitled Car Window Cushion to Carter; U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,717, entitled Car Window Arm Rest to Carter; U.S. Pat. No. 1,962,506, entitled Armrest to Josselyn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,052, entitled Protector Pad and Armrest for Automobile Windows to Ortlieb., U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,220, entitled Armrest for Attachment to Automobile Window Sills to Simmons; U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,544, entitled Armrest for VehicIe Door to Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,043, entitled Flap for Vehicle Windows to Reynolds; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,600, entitled Automobile Window Arm Rest to Mathews.
Nevertheless, the need still exists for a functional, effective, and attractive hinged vehicle armrest which will return to a fully flush position with the window sill upon full retraction of the vehicle window. As noted above, while many of the prior art vehicle armrests provide hinged or pivotal action to accommodate window passage none remotely suggest or teach simple and effective means for ensuring the return of a hinged armrest to a fully flush position with the window sill.